babylambandfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Return of Cliff Hanger
The Return of Cliff Hanger is the ninth episode of the first season of Baby Lamb & Friends. It was posted on July 26, 2016. Summary In this episode, a returning continuation of the Cliff Hanger paradoxical series from Between the Lions happens among our fellow characters. When Cliff is stuck on the cliff as per usual, Bill and Mejax make a call to the 60047 Police crew to help Cliff, our dangling hero, up to safety and freedom. The question is, will he finally get off of that old cliff? Well, if you know Cliff Hanger already, you'd probably guess what's going to happen. Plot The episode starts off at the Police Fort with Officer Mark watching TV. Marvin arrives with some files, while Officer Mark wants him to leave because he's about to watch an episode of "Cliff Hanger" after a commercial. Marvin wonders why since Mark is too old to watch it, to which Mark agrees but he has watched it since he was a kid. The scene cuts to a flashback of Mark watching Cliff Hanger as a kid and asking his mom if Cliff will ever get off the cliff. His mom assured him that he will. The flashback ends and Mark explains that admires the show for having danger, action, adventure, and thrill. But Marvin wonders since Between the Lions ended, if Cliff is still hanging from the cliff. Mark reponds with "Heaven only knows if Cliff is still hanging from that cliff." We then cut to Cliff Hanger himself as he, as his name indicates, is hanging from a cliff. He notices that two ducks, Bill and Mejax, are on the cliff above him. With his survival manual, Cliff is about to read what to do in this scenario, until the ducks interrupt him, telling him they know how to help him get off because they know the biggest police force in the county. We return to The Police Fort, where Mark got a call about Cliff Hanger, assembled the team, and they set off to rescue him. They enter the cliff, well-equipped. Ricky Bowers, wearing a fake mustache, reports the event for The Daily News and also interviews Cliff Hanger. Mark tells Cliff to hold on to a long string, attacked to a hook, and they will pull him off. He does so, and Cliff successfully gets off the cliff, thanking them for the help. Mark asks what time it is and if anyone has a watch, to which Bill says it's 12:02. Mark realizes that they're missing their lunch break, so everyone leaves. Clff Hanger is still attached to the hook, but he can't let go because they didn't tell him to. The truck that has the hook attached to the rope leaves, flinging Cliff and sending him back on the cliff. Characters * Officer Mark * Officer Patricia * Officer Aaron * Officer Derek * Officer Marvin * Other Police Crew * Cliff Hanger * Ricky Bowers * Bill Quackers * Mejax Webster Trivia *This is the very first episode to surpass 5 minutes, as usually episodes would be under 5 minutes long. *The "commercial" that plays before Cliff Hanger began is actually a clip of the song "Rock n Roll" from The Chipmunk Adventure. *FOURTH WALL: The episode acknowledges the Police Crew not actually doing any police-related duties onscreen before. *This episode pays tribute to the Cliff Hanger segments from Between the Lions and is also based on the old videos Simon A. have made based on Cliff Hanger back around 2014. *'''Irony: '''When Mark praises Cliff for being wise, a clip of him throwing away a parachute and a ladder is shown, which could've helped him get off the cliff. *The Cliff Hanger episode that plays is "Cliff Hanger and Minecraft". It originally came from Frumper Dink's YouTube channel, but it has been deleted. *This is one of the few episodes in the series that lack Baby Lamb, despite him being the titular character. *Some clips from this episode are recycled for standalone Cliff Hanger videos posted later. The Episode Category:Season 1 Episodes